Team from the Wasteland
by Color Me Berserk
Summary: The protagonists of Fallout 2, 3, 4, and NV go to Vale for some reason and stupidity ensues.


**Welcome to my Fallout RWBY crossover. **

* * *

2283 A.D. 50,000 Miles north of Toronto.

30 miles south-east of the City of Vale.

* * *

The kingdom of Vale was a beautiful place in Cho's opinion.

Not that there was a particularly high bar set for a place to be pretty. Pretty much any green at all makes the cake.

Hell, Vacuo looked downright "peachy" in comparison to the Wasteland.

The young woman from Arroyo stood on top of a small hill in the middle of a field of grass, trees visible in the distance with the rest of her team if misfits just taking in the sights. None of the four women had ever seen such an idyllic place before, and despite their more... brutish tendencies at times, wanted to take it all in before continuing on.

Well, other than Six. She was more annoyed that everyone had stopped on a hill where a sniper could get line of sight on them and was instead scanning the horizon through the scope of her Anti-Material Rifle for anyone who wanted to test their luck.

They were quite a unique looking bunch. At least in comparison to the few locals they met that seemed to eschewed the heavy leather and armored clothing common in the wastes in favor of lighter brightly colored fabrics.

Although even in the wastes the quad were a tad unique looking.

Cho, in her own opinion, looked perfectly normal. She was a deeply tanned woman with shoulder length blonde hair standing just shy of 6 feet tall. Clad in her typical garb of a heavily armored Vault 13 jumpsuit (with matching pip-boy) she looked fairly typical for a resident of Arroyo.

The Courier, or Six as she was known by people who weren't about to have their brains spilled all over the floor, wore the Elite Riot gear she picked up in the divide which covered her from head to toe in a way that just screamed, "I live in a desert and am too stubborn to admit how fucking hot it is." It also had the added bonus of adding about 3 inches between the boots and the helmet to her total height, bringing her up to an almost respectable 5 foot 5 inches.

Not that anyone would bring that up. No one wanted a repeat of the "White Glove Society Incident".

Those poor cannibals. Those poor, poor, reeeeeally dead cannibals.

The third member of their party, Wanda, also chose to wear an altered version of her home Vaults jumpsuit, replacing the cumbersome armor with a snake themed leather jacket for reasons she cannot adequately explain without sounding like an idiot. She was of much farer complexion than Cho, having spent her formative years under the fluorescent lights of a Vault instead of the harsh ozone depleted skies of the wastes. Her long white hair was in a pony tail poking out the back of a Capital Congressmen ball cap.

The last, and certainly least, member of their little gang was a suit of power armor stomping around the grass looking at all the little critters. Vi, the woman inside of said armor probably had features, and perhaps even had clothing, but the other members of her team didn't make it past the, "I am a synth with the image and memories of a dead woman created by the dead women's son because he missed his mother." part of the introductions to really take in the rest.

The power armor was pretty cool though.

But then again you could put a hamster in a suit of fusion powered super soldier gear and it would still be pretty damn cool.

Cho forced herself to her feet and brushed off all the little bits of grass that glued themselves to her jumpsuit. "We should probably get a move on. Should still be able to make it to the city by dark, right Six?"

The Courier gave their own pip-boy a glance before nodding, "If we keep pace, yes. Longer if we get distracted exploring more of Wanda's ruins."

The woman huffed in annoyance upon hearing her name. It wasn't her fault after all that her compatriots lacked her sense of adventure. Though being able to turn yourself invisible on command in order to do said adventuring in complete safety is a contributing factor to the fun.

"I will promise not to go hunting goodies in the wreckage, if Six agrees not to threaten to kill the next person we meet." She pointed a finger angrily, and a tad over dramatically, at the armored woman, "We haven't been able to stay at ANY of the fucking towns we have passed because of her!"

"Fat bastard pointed guns at me first."

"It was a lighter."

"Exactly. The rotund man had a miniature flamer and was threatening to set us on fire."

Cho sighed and dragged a hand down her face in exasperation. They definitely weren't getting to Vale before dark.

* * *

It wasn't dark by the time they arrived in Vale.

In the sense that unlike most of the Wasteland, Vale had working street lights.

"MARVELOUS!" Wanda shouted upon first seeing the lit-up silhouette of Vale against the night sky. "Working electricity for an entire city!?"

She grabbed Six by the collar and shook her frantically, "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?"

"Yes." the other 3 women replied in unison, one having memories from before the war, and the other two growing up around fully powered cities as well.

Wanda droped Six back to the ground and moodily begins trekking towards the city, "Bunch of spoilsports you lot are."

The final push to the walled city took no time at all. The groups collective excitement at seeing a real bastion of the foreign civilization driving them to move as fast as possible.

To their surprise, the guards at the wall let them in immediately with no fuss at all. They were certain they would have some sort of security or vetting system before allowing unknown people inside.

_Then again, they probably don't have to deal with roaming radioactive cannibals trying to eat you in your sleep. _Six thought as she was waved through the "Security checkpoint" that mostly amassed to a man in ballistic armor at an unlocked door.

Once inside, the city was very... relaxed feeling in comparison to anything in the wasteland. The few people they saw walking around this time of night were all moving at a sedate pace, no sign of fear that someone would drag them into an alley and slit their throat.

It was making Wanda twitchy.

"Where are we going?" Vi finally spoke up for the first time in hours. The quiet woman had been more than happy to just take in the sights on the trip without getting drawn into the nonsense and bickering of the other three.

"Some sort of school." said Cho, face lit up by the green light of her pip boy, "It's not on any of the maps Grampa gave us so it must have been built after the Great War."

"That narrows it down. Everything here looks new." Six grumbled. Finding schools was so simple in the Wasteland. They don't exist, so you can just stop looking immediately!

Hell, what does a school even look like?

And of course, being the only person whose job was basically to "Find people in big places with little to no information." the task of finding said school fell to the Courier.

When in doubt, see the Courier Rules.

RULE NUMBER 1: Lost? Ask for directions.

You would be surprised how many prospective Couriers died horribly stupid deaths because they didn't ask the locals for information. It really pays to know if there is a family of deathclaws living in that suspicious looking building before going inside to see if the person you are looking for is there.

As Ulysses used to say, "The only thing between you and survival is you acting like a jackass!"

The old man was a weird drunk.

It took the squad of wastelanders almost an hour to find a store that was still open, and they were all happy to see that the scheme of giving stores really dumb names somehow carried over from America to this country.

"From Dust Till Dawn?" Vi said in open curiosity at the sign. It didn't exactly make clear what they sold after all.

Wanda picked up the pace towards the well-lit store front, the only such obviously open store on the street, "Perhaps they sell vacuum cleaners?"

BAM!

A man in a ridiculous suit that was stepping out of the door with a machete drawn back to swing jerks as his head pops like a watermelon and sends blood spraying like a fucking hose out of his neck hole. The corpse took a few more wobbly steps forward before flopping over like a sack of potatoes and sending another splash of blood into the street.

All eyes turned to Six who was sliding a round into her revolver.

"In my defense, _this one_ was armed."

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom.**

**So this is kinda a strange story for me. I have never written a cross over before, but I got bored and downloaded Fallout 2 to give it a try and then went through Fallout 3 and New Vegas and finally 4 again. **

**The basic premise of this is that the 4 protagonists from 2, 3, 4, and New Vegas are a team in the Ruby universe. Kinda. America and all that still exists, just waaaaaay to the south of the countries of Remnant. **

**The inspiration for this came when i was reading a bunch of different RWBY FALLOUT crossovers (i am still surprised how many there are) and read a random (not crossover) story with an entire original team of characters, and thought it would be fun to write a team of 4 wastelanders that are all crazy in their own weird way.**

**For anyone who did not play the games, the names of the characters are just...**

**Fallout 2: Chosen One (Cho)**

**Fallout 3: Lone Wanderer (Wanda)**

**Fallout 4: Sole Survivor (Vi)**

**Fallout New Vegas: Courier Six**

**Obviously this requires some timeline changes. if i recall 2 takes place in the 2230's or so, 3 is 2277, NV is 2281, but for the most part nothing is changed by evening out the timelines.**

**A lot of the Fallout/RWBY crossovers i have read had descriptions of the character stats in the bottom, so I guess i do it for this chapter to give you an intro to what the characters have. Its pretty basic, each one just has one play style. Because of the RWBY crossover certain functions in the game will be replaced with semblances for convenience at times.**

**Courier Six: Basically has the most stereo-typically cool set from NV.**

**-Elite Riot Gear**

**-Anti-Material Rifle**

**-Ranger Sequoia**

**-Basic build description is just standard guns and survival abilities. All the DLC is already completed by this point in the plot, so some of her body parts are missing for mostly comedic reasons.**

**Vi: Stereotypical "Power armor and mini-gun" Fallout 4 build.**

**-Always uses power armor.**

**-Has big guns.**

**-Also is going with the fanon idea that they are a synth created in the image of Sauns parent.**

**Wanda: Stealth/Melee Build.**

**-Gehenna (Unique Shishkebab)**

**-Pretty much any melee weapon in the game.**

**-Chinese Stealth Armor.**

**-Flaming backstabs babay**

**Cho: Explosives.**

**-All the damn bombs. **

**-All the damn rockets.**

**-Much MIRV.**

**And that's about all the information I can think of that is in any way relevant. I'm kinda winging it with what the full story choices of all 4 are, but none of the 4 are pure evil or pure good at the least.**

**Should be fun fam.**


End file.
